


He's a He

by Elvaethor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvaethor/pseuds/Elvaethor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry introduces Hermione and Ron to his boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's a He

Harry looked over at Teddy playing with Draco. They had Teddy’s presents piled around them as Teddy kept showing Draco what everyone had bought him. Harry smiled as he turned back to Andromeda, who caught his expression and smiled back at him. “When are Hermione and Ron getting here?”

“Oh, they said they’d try and get here before tea.” Harry’s face fell as he looked at the clock and saw that it would be less than half an hour before they arrived. “Don’t worry Harry, they’ll understand. I’m sure they have guessed most of it now.”

The comforting words did little for Harry, he was sure they’d have no problem, expect Draco. He heard two faint ‘pops’ and then a knock on the door. His stomach dropped and while Andromeda made no move to get up, Harry said to her, “Don’t worry ‘Dromeda, I’ll get it.” He wiped his hands on his jeans before opening the door to his two best friends.

“Harry! It was a shame you couldn’t come for tea yesterday; Molly was so excited.”

“Erm…Yeah, I was invited to…” but before he could get anything else out Ron interrupted him.

“It’s okay mate. I’m sure she kept you company.” He winked at Harry. “Now can we meet her? She _is_ here, right?”

“She?”

“Your girlfriend, mate.” At Harry’s dumbstruck expression he continued, “Don’t tell me you thought we hadn’t noticed.” Harry looked at Hermione to see her cringing and looking away from him.

“Erm…Right. Let’s go to the living room than shall we.” Harry felt his stomach twist itself into knots as they walked down the hallway. When they reached the living room door, Hermione dropped her coat and bag on the floor, and Ron’s mouth dropped open.

“Hello, dears. Tea won’t be long.” Andromeda seemed to find their expressions amusing as she shook slightly with contained laughter. “Teddy, Draco. Why don’t you help me in the kitchen for a minute.”

After the three of them had left and Harry pulled Ron and Hermione fully into the room, Hermione seemed to shake off the shock. “Well you could have told us. Here we are expecting pleasant conversation about how dreadful your clothes are and instead we’re going to be arguing about houses, or muggles.”

“To be honest you’ll still get a conversation about my clothes.”

“Wait, what?” Ron was looking from Harry to Hermione.

“Oh, come on Ron. Keep up, he’s dating Malfoy.”

“But… But… You can’t be. You hate Malfoy. He hates Malfoy. Please tell me it’s a joke.”

Relief washed through Harry’s body. “So you’re okay that he’s… Well a he?”

“What, seriously. Harry, we’ve known for years, mate. We just wanted you to tell us.”

A smile stretched across his face as he rushed forward and caught them in a hug.

“Oh, Harry.” Hermione grabbed his shoulders and looked him in the eye. “Now, Malfoy…”


End file.
